


The Perfect Hell

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: iwry_marathon, F/M, Fluff, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Angel finds a way to give Buffy what she needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Perfect Hell  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,108  
>  **Summary:** Angel finds a way to give Buffy what she needs.  
>  **A/N:** written for [I Will Remember You Marathon](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/IWRY2016) at iwry_marathon

“I’m sorry.” He didn’t give her chance to say anything before he began to speak.

Buffy used her shoulder to cradle the phone against ear. “Angel?” Her voice was husky as she whispered his name. _Why was he calling?_ They had just left each other. “Why are you sorry?”

His sigh came over the line sending shivers down her spine. 

“The list is endless for the things I should apologize for but right this minute I’m talking about tonight.”

_Huh? What was wrong with tonight?_

As the silence stretched between them he quickly added, “Our kissing almost got out of hand. And it shouldn’t have. It’s too dangerous. I should know better than to risk letting it go that far.” His sigh echoed over the line. His voice was barely audible as he added, “If I had been a normal man it could have.” 

“But I like your kisses.”

Angel didn’t have any doubt of that. Buffy’s little moans and harsh groans proved that beyond a shadow of a doubt. “I meant that we had to stop.”

“It’s okay, Angel. I understand.” She might wish they could give in to each other but she knew that wasn’t something they could risk.

“I hated leaving you hanging.” He was silent for a moment before he softly added, “Maybe we can do something about that.”

Buffy’s eyes widened and she stared at the phone in her hand. _Did he mean...? What did he mean by that? Surely not...?_ Her voice was barely above a whisper as she placed the phone back to her ear and squeaked, “How?”

“Is your door locked?” At her whispered _Yes_ he continued, “Take off your clothes.”

As she began to do as he commanded her heart rate quickened, her breath caught in her throat and she quickly swallowed hard. “Angel, what about....”

He quickly interrupted her. “What? Perfect happiness?” His harsh bite of laughter rang in her ears. “Believe me that is not something to worry about. This isn’t perfect. Not by any stretch of the imagination. No. This is hell. Not being able to touch you, to make love to you... Perfect would be slowly sliding inside of you or at the very least lying beside you with my hands caressing your body, my fingers sliding eagerly through the tight curls at the apex of your thighs before slowly, gently teasing your...” At the strangled sound that came over the line he stopped. “You okay?”

“Uh huh.”

Angel could hear her breath coming in shortened gasps. A wicked smile began to curl his lips. “Ready, baby?”

“Uhmmm...” 

“It’s okay.” He quickly reassured her. “Trust me?” 

“Yes.” That was the only answer she could give. Besides it was true. She trusted him more than anyone.

“Lie back on the bed.” He paused for a moment to give her time to do as she was told. “Ready?” 

She was breathless, nervous and so excited she couldn’t stop trembling. “Yes.”

“Good girl. I want you to pretend it’s me touching you. I want you to run your fingers through your hair. Slowly. Now slide your hands down your cheeks and gently caress your bottom lip before trailing your fingers down your neck onto your chest.” He could almost _hear_ her body tighten in anticipation of what was to come. “Slowly caress your breasts, teasing your nipples with the palms of your hands.” 

A soft moan came over the line as she followed his instructions.

“That’s it. Now softly roll your nipples between your fingers.” He swallowed hard as another moan echoed in his ear. “At the same time I want you to pinch them. Hard.”

Buffy cried out as her back arched off the bed. “Angel?”

“Shh. It’s okay. Do it again. Harder.”

Another cry louder than before ripped from her throat.

“Remember, baby it’s my hands that are caressing your breasts, my fingers are the ones pinching your nipples. Do it again.”

A garbled version of his name passed her lips.

Angel shifted in his seat trying to relieve some of the pressure. “It’s my right hand that is slowly sliding down your stomach. For a brief moment my fingers thread through the tight curls before traveling further down. I can feel your body trembling beneath my hand and your legs stiffen. But you can’t come yet. Not yet.” 

Buffy didn’t know how much more of this she could take.

“My fingers search through the dampened curls until finally they slide across your clit.” Buffy’s breath hissed through clench teeth and he closed his eyes against the onslaught of emotions that almost overpowered him. “Gently, my fingers glide a little further down, slowly I push one finger and then the other inside of your wet core. Soft slow circles send pleasure racing through your body as my thumb begins to caress your clit and my fingers begin to thrust into you over and over. ”

This was it. Every cell in her body was on fire, burning from the sensual onslaught Angel was subjecting her to. 

“I wish it could be my cock filling you, bringing you to heights you’ve never even dreamed of but this will have to do for now.” Angel’s voice was tinged with regret. “My fingers are thrusting harder, my thumb is going faster, circling... Pinch your nipple hard. Come for me!”

Buffy screamed his name; her back arched off the bed as a volcano erupted within her body. Her orgasm ripped through her body.

“Don’t stop. I can feel your inner walls convulsing around my soaked fingers. That’s it. You’re going to come again.”

Her body tightened as if obeying his command and it felt as if every cell in her body had exploded from pleasure. “Angel! Please!”

Harsh breathing echoed in his ears. “Shh... Easy. It’s okay.”

For awhile neither of them spoke as Buffy fought to regain control of her breathing. How she wished she and Angel could... She couldn’t stop the blush from spreading across her cheeks. She still couldn’t believe she had done that and while Angel listened. Her blush darkened.

"You're quiet. What's wrong?"

Even though he couldn't see her she shook her head. "Nothing."

"Buffy." He could tell by her tone she was holding something back. "Tell me."

A sigh swept through her. "It's just that I... and you..."

It finally dawned on him what she was trying not to say. "Don't be embarrassed. Knowing what you were doing, hearing you... it was...."

She quickly interrupted. "Not perfect happiness?" 

“No.” His laugher echoed through the line. "It was the perfect hell.” A place he would be more than happy to revisit any time she wished.


End file.
